


Can We Just Have Tonight?

by a1_kitkat



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Boys Kissing, High School Crush, Lost Decade, M/M, Not Beta Read, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22557541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1_kitkat/pseuds/a1_kitkat
Summary: Alex gets caught in the rain, Max gives him a ride
Relationships: Max Evans/Alex Manes
Comments: 17
Kudos: 48





	Can We Just Have Tonight?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jesslkohn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesslkohn/gifts).



Alex hated coming home; he was fortunate enough to only return to Roswell once a year to catch up with friends but they were few and far between these days. He was sitting in a booth at the Wild Pony, alone, hoping to have a chance to say more than three words to Maria who was busy working.

He wasn’t drunk but had definitely had more than was safe to drive on so he rummaged in his pocket for his phone only to find it was dead. Alex got to his feet and headed outside. He was staying in a hotel that wasn’t far from here, surely he could walk it?

Alex made his way outside and into the parking lot, trying to remember which direction the hotel was in. He started towards the road, looking in both directions until he picked one and started walking. Had been moving for maybe five minutes when it began to rain. He cursed, pulled his jacket around himself but kept going.

The rain started to fall heavier. Shoulders slumped, head down, feet shuffling, he continued walking until he heard a car horn. Alex stopped and turned around, blinded by the headlights of a car.

“Alex?”

He heard someone shout his name and looked up, couldn’t see them through the darkness and the falling rain.

“Need a ride?”

He was cold, wet, and tipsy so he nodded his head and started towards the car. Alex opened the passenger door and slipped in. Now free of the rain, he brushed the water from his face and turned to look at his savior.

“Evans?” He gasped. “Max Evans?”

“So you do remember me” Max chuckled.

Alex’s heart skipped a beat as he examined every inch of his former classmate. From the hint of stubble on his face to his shining eyes to the badge on his chest. Max Evans had become a cop. Well no surprises there but  _ damn  _ if he didn’t look good in that uniform.

“You’re still in Roswell” Alex said, trying to make conversation.

“Yeah, not all of us were so lucky” Max replied.

Alex made a sound somewhere between a snort and a derisive laugh.

“Sorry” Alex coughed “luck had nothing to do with it”

Max started the car and they travelled in awkward silence until he asked where Alex’s car was. He admitted to leaving it at the Wild Pony. Max nodded in approval at Alex being responsible. It wasn’t long before Max pulled up outside the Manes home.

“Here ya go” he said with a smile.

Alex’s heart skipped a beat; Max knew where he lived? 

“Uh thanks” he cleared his throat “but I uh I’m not staying here”

“Oh? I’m sorry; I just assumed-”

Alex cut him off, assured him it was fine then told him where he was staying. Max didn’t ask any questions, simply turned the car around and headed back towards town.

Alex’s heart was racing for the entire drive. They eventually reached the hotel and Max stopped the car. He wished he could repay Max for his kindness.

“You want to come in for a coffee?” He blurted out then immediately began to blush.

“Sure” Max agreed. “It’d be nice to catch up”

They climbed out of the car and Max followed Alex up the stairs to his room. He unlocked the door and they went inside. Max removed his jacket and draped it over the back of the chair. Alex kicked off his waterlogged shoes, his jacket and his shirt before realizing he was undressing in front of Max.

He turned to find another shirt and hastily pulled it on. When his head peeked out the top, he spied Max watching him and blushed.

“Sorry” Alex breathed “I uh was in the rain for a while before you found me”

“Maybe you should change your pants too?” Max suggested. “Just to be safe; don’t want you catching a cold”

“Uh; sure”

Alex grabbed a pair of sweatpants.

“You uh wanna make the coffee while I change?”

“Sure” Max agreed.

Alex hurried into the bathroom, kicked off his wet jeans and underwear. He was pulling the sweatpants up when he looked up and his eyes met Max’s in the mirror.

“Max!” Alex gasped, blushing again.

“Sorry, I uh needed water… for the coffee” Max held up the pot.

“Uh right”

Max moved into the room and fetched the water. Alex followed him back to the main room and set about making coffee for both of them.

“So may I ask why you’re staying here?” Max asked him.

“Didn’t want to be at my dad’s place” Alex replied truthfully.

“Hotels are kinda expensive”

“Sometimes it's a necessary expense”

“Can’t stay with friends?”

“No”

Alex didn’t mean to sound curt but the last few times he’d stayed with the Valenti’s. It didn’t seem right now that Jim had passed away and that Kyle happened to be home for a visit.

“I uh stayed with the sheriff last time” Alex said “but Kyle’s home and well you know”

“You don’t want to share with your old bully?” Max offered “and your old crush”

“Excuse me?” Alex pressed.

“You heard me” Max teased as Alex handed him the coffee mug. “Don’t deny you had a crush on him in high school”

“I so did  _ not _ !” Alex replied.

“You can’t fool me, Alex Manes, you’re blushing”

“I did not have a crush on  _ Kyle Valenti _ ”

“But you did have a crush on  _ someone _ ; am I right?”

Ale froze. Of course he’d been crushing on someone in high school. He was a teenage boy with raging hormones but he wasn’t about to admit that… not right now and not to the very person he used to daydream about.

“Uh, well, I mean, of course I did” Alex coughed to clear his throat.

“Was it Mr Wilson, the music teacher?” Max asked.

“I am not drunk enough to confess my darkest secrets to you, Max Evans”

“Really? Because I’ll tell you mine if you tell me yours”

He didn’t mean to but Alex  _ laughed _ . Every man and his dog knew that Max Evans had a crush on Liz Ortecho in middle and high school.

“Max and Liz, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I” Alex teased playfully in a sing-song voice. To his amusement, Max laughed.

“That’s definitely what everyone believed, huh?”

He put his coffee mug aside and climbed to his feet, crossing the room towards Alex who was trying to find places to hang his rain soaked clothes.

“Max, you made heart eyes at her every time she walked into a room” Alex stated.

“Every time she walked into a room _ with you _ ” Max added.

“I’m sorry, what?”

Max stepped closer as Alex took a step back and became trapped between Max and the wall. His heart was racing at how close Max was standing and at the unusual expression in his eyes.

“What did you say?” Alex swallowed, somewhat nervously. This was ridiculous; he was a trained airmen and had no reason to be  _ backing away  _ from Max Evans… Who looked insanely hot in his perfectly pressed uniform.

Max chuckled as he moved into Alex’s personal space. His breath was hot on Alex’s skin and he swallowed nervously as Max brought his hand up to touch Alex’s face. His heart continued to pound as Max’s fingers made contact and he allowed Max to tilt his head up so he was gazing up into the man’s eyes. His tongue darted out long enough to wet his lips and he saw Max mimic this action.

“Max” his voice was barely audible. “We… can’t do this”

He  _ hated  _ to say it but this was wrong. Sure, he wanted this with every fiber of his being but-

“Why not?” Max’s thumb brushed Alex’s lip as the lights in the room began to flicker.

“The storm’s messing with the electricity” Alex noted. “Maybe you should-”

Alex didn’t finish his statement. He leaned over and kissed Max, telling himself it was just going to be this once. Just one kiss and it would be okay. The moment their lips touched, the room was plunged into darkness as the storm raging outside knocked out the power.

Behind the anonymity of the dark, they pulled each other closer as the kiss intensified and Alex finally realized his error. One kiss with Max Evans would never be enough to satisfy him. The boy he’d wanted since high school but thought he’d never have was  _ kissing  _ him right now.

He felt Max’s strong arms around his waist and wrapped his own around his neck. Holding each other tightly, they shared a series of long, slow, heated kisses. All thoughts, all memories, all sense of logic flew out the window as Alex clung to him.

Could it really be true? Had Max  _ really  _ noticed him years ago but hidden it behind a crush on Liz? Was Max as desperate as Michael had been to hide his sexuality from the World? Alex pushed that thought aside; he couldn’t stand here and kiss Max while thinking about Guerin.

“Max” Alex gasped as he tried to force himself to break the kiss.

“I love the way you say my name” Max whispered.

“We… we shouldn’t do this”

He was grateful the power was out so he wouldn’t have to see the look on Max’s face as he denied himself something,  _ someone _ , he really wanted.

Max’s hold on him loosened but remained around his waist, his fingers softly brushed the skin at the small of his back. He bit his lip as Max’s face gently nuzzled against his neck.

“Because of Michael?” Max whispered. Alex froze.

“You… know about that?” He gasped.

“I saw the way he ran after you at prom. I’ve never seen him  _ care  _ about anyone before… or since”

Alex took pause. Max knew there’d been something between him and Michael once. Perhaps he didn’t know the full extent of their relationship… if you could even call it that.

“Max” Alex swallowed nervously. Should he tell him?

“Can’t we just have tonight?” Max whispered. “Here in the dark of this hotel room, the storm outside, we can forget who we are and just be strangers in the night?”

It sounded  _ perfect _ . Too perfect… but it was what Alex wanted more than anything right now. To be someone else, be with someone he wanted and who, for some reason, clearly wanted him. They could pretend to be strangers in the dark then walk away… except they weren’t strangers.

He didn’t bother with a verbal reply; Alex reached through the darkness and slid his hand into Max’s hair, brought him closer and kissed him. Arms around each other, they stumbled through the dark room until they fell upon the bed. Lips pressed together, hands clawing at each other, they stripped away the layers of clothing until Alex was naked and Max was clad in nothing but his underwear.

Flesh on flesh, hands touching every inch they could reach. Lips coming together in fierce, desperate, needy kisses. Alex was afraid to ask if Max had ever done this before, he didn’t want to think this was something he did often but there was a way about him that made Alex wonder just how much he’d missed while he was away.

Max’s touch wasn’t shy or nervous, he knew what he wanted from Alex and in turn Alex was more than willing to give it to him. Fumbling in the dark they roll around on the bed, each taking turns to dominate the embrace. Alex pushes and Max pushes back. He secretly loves it; most of his more recent hookups submitting to him too easily.

But not Max. The shy, angsty nerd is now a hard cop. Everything about him is hard. From his kisses to his chest and his abs. His muscles are firm under Alex’s touch and he kisses them to show his appreciation. Alex himself is more lean and fit than ever before, his years of training in the service really working for him for once.

He finally reached for his prize, casting the final layer of Max’s underwear aside. He takes pause for just a moment; their naked bodies pressed together and Alex can feel Max’s heart beating furiously, feel the heat emitting from his hard body and feel himself melting into his strong arms.

Max reached between them, wrapped his firm hand around both their hardnesses and began to work them in unison. Alex nuzzled his face into Max’s neck, his teeth grazed the skin, nipping hard enough to leave a mark. Max increased the pace of his movements, making Alex groan and thrust into him.

“Max” Alex hissed, deep in his throat.

“Say it again” Max whispered. “Say my name,  _ Alex _ . Please?”

“ _ Max _ ” Alex breathed “please,  _ Max _ , please?”

“Please what?”

Alex rolled them both over again until he was on top with Max pinned between his legs.

“Let me fuck you” Alex hissed in his ear.

Max groaned in response and kissed Alex.

Moments ago they dreamed of being strangers in the night, making love in the dark but now Alex just wanted to be in control, to possess Max… and the other man was more than willing to let him.

“Fuck me,  _ Alex _ ” Max breathed. “ _ Now _ ;  _ please? _ ”

“I… uh…” Alex coughed nervously. “Wait here”

He slipped off the bed, moved through the room and into the bathroom. Alex felt about, knocking the complimentary shampoo and conditioner aside. He returned with the other small bottle and climbed onto the bed with Max.

“I um wasn’t counting on having company tonight” Alex confessed. “So uh… I mean, I’m… you know…?”

“It’s okay, I trust you” Max’s voice was gravelly and oh so sexy. Alex’s heart skipped a beat.

In his line of work, people had to trust him because it was his job but hearing Max Evans putting his trust in Alex was both thrilling and terrifying. They came together in the darkness, hands and lips exploring each other’s bodies again. Alex coated his fingers as he felt Max shifting on the bed. 

The rain outside was pelting against the window and the room was in darkness but they were perfectly in sync as they reached for each other. His fingers breached Max and they both groaned as their lips came together in another kiss.

Alex’s heart was hammering in his chest as he guided his cock towards Max’s opening.

“Max” he whispered as he slowly pressed into him.

“ _ Alex _ !” Max cried as he grasped Alex’s hand, pulled him close and stole a deep, lingering kiss.

Alex rode him hard, slamming into him over and over again until Max was crying out incoherently. He smirked to himself; leaning over to whisper in his ear, Alex said Max’s name in a husky growl as he wrapped his fist around Max’s hard cock.

He thrust into him over and over while working him closer and closer to the edge.

“ _ ALEX _ !” Max cried out, deep and guttural in his throat.

“Come for me, Max” Alex hissed.

When Max finally let go, he came long and hard, shooting his load all over Alex’s chest and hand. Alex leaned over and kissed him deeply while continuing to thrust into him. He was close, very close, so he pulled out and came. His seed spilling forth and mixing with Max’s.

Both panting for breath, Max pulled Alex down beside him and softly kissed his lips. 

“That was…” Max whispered as he struggled to regain his composure.

“That was  _ something _ ” Alex agreed with a smile.

They were a sticky, sweaty mess but neither of them cared. Max pulled Alex to him and cradled him in his arms as they shared tender kisses.

The rain continued to lash upon the window as they lay in each other’s embrace, listening to the storm that had started it all. The rain that had caused Max to offer Alex a ride.

“I really shouldn’t stay” Max whispered as he slid off the bed “but I want to”

“It’s okay,” Alex assured him. “No one ever stays”

Max stopped and held back a sigh. Alex sounded so small after making Max feel so incredible. He felt his way through the dark and cleaned himself off in the bathroom. 

Alex followed and joined him, wiping away all traces of what they’d just done.

Feeling dejected, Alex turned to make his way back to the bed. Max reached out, wrapped his arms around Alex’s waist and pulled him into another kiss.

“Alex” Max pressed a kiss to Alex’s lips. “I’ll stay with you”

“You don’t have-”

“I want to”

“Max”

“I  _ want  _ to,” Max insisted as he brushed Alex’s hair back from his face. “I want to”

He scooped Alex off his feet and deposited him on the bed, crawled onto the mattress with him and wrapped his arms around him. Alex closed his eyes as he relaxed in Max’s strong embrace.

Alex had never known any man to stay the night with him, had never wanted to get his hopes up. Max had said he  _ should  _ go but  _ wanted  _ to stay and he was still here. The arms currently holding him were those of Max Evans.

“This can’t happen again” Alex whispered. “Can it?”

“I don’t know,” Max replied. His fingers twisting in Alex’s locks. “I mean… do you want it to?”

He turned, tilted his head up to meet Max, capturing his lips in a gentle kiss.

“I’m leaving in two days” Alex said to him “but uh I’ll be around”

“Maybe I can come back tomorrow night?” Max offered.

“You would do that? For me?”

“I’d do anything for you, Alex”

They both paused; once again thankful for the darkness of the powerless room.

“I uh didn’t mean to say that out loud” Max whispered.

“Obviously” Alex agreed.

Max brushed his thumb across Alex’s lip only to have Alex gently kiss his fingertip.

“You know, if you’re coming back tomorrow then you don’t have to stay now” Alex offered him another way out.

“I want to stay with you, Alex” he whispered. “I’m not leaving you”

Alex was almost afraid to fall asleep but when he awoke the following morning and found Max still curled around him, he smiled to himself then realized he was already looking forward to his next trip home.


End file.
